massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zikimura
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! } Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- } RE:Hello Greetings. I will try to answer your questions as best as I can. 1. I read in the image policy that original source is required, however if the image has stayed for too long on the user's computer it could be classified as an exception. I have some such images that I want to use for my articles here. Though most of them are from Tumblr. What do I do, since I'm sure most of those definitely don't belong to the blogger? What should I put in the source part of the information template? :If you don't know the original source of an image, just list whatever site you got the image from. 2. While my English seems great, I'm not English-born so there are some things I'm confused about. For example, in the Image Licensing part of the policy the word "attribution" confuses me. What do you mean by that? :"Attribution" is a fancy word for giving credit. 3. Can I use concept art images? I don't have the games on my computer (yet), though I have played all three of them. And even if I did, if I want to be creative I'm not sure how well I'll do with screenshots. :Do you mean like images from the Mass Effect art books? Because that's allowed, though it doesn't make you look more creative than just using screenshots (one of our other members, Ralok, already uploaded a shitload of concept art pictures for his "Crucible Era" boondoggle...) If you want custom pictures for any human characters you create, I can whip up some for you with DAZ|Studio. 4. Is it okay if I decide to use Fair Use policy for all of my images? As if the artist decides I need to remove the image I will of course do so. :That would be fine, though if you upload a picture that is almost exactly identical to one that we already have, it will probably be removed and replaced with the picture that we already have. Hope that answers your questions. Let me know if you need any further assistance. -- Gnostic (talk) 07:17, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :It depends on whether or not the image being used looks like it could fit in the Mass Effect universe. If the image is so obviously not Mass Effect that we feel it could be distracting, it might be deleted. -- Gnostic (talk) 03:22, January 15, 2013 (UTC)